Sacrificios para conservar mi beca
by vickyycullen
Summary: Bella, una brillante estudiante con pocos recursos, tiene que prestarle favores "especiales" a su entrenador de Tenis para conservar su beca. Temas de violación. Abstenerse si eres sensible. 18. Adaptación.


**Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Adaptación. +18. Temas de "Violación" si eres sensible por favor no leas.**

Hola mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 20 años y estudio literatura. Me gusta practicar el tenis y mantenerme sana. Soy algo estudiosa y casi siempre me va muy bien en los exámenes. Pero, a falta de dinero, he conseguido una beca deportiva que me ayuda a pagar la mayoría de mis cuentas. Como siempre, todos los jueves y viernes asisto al campo de mi universidad para practicar tenis y prepararme para las competencias.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, la escuela poco a poco se estaba quedando sola ya que los demás estudiantes tienen horarios muy accesibles. Solo algunos que practican algún deporte se quedan hasta tarde.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Esta hora es la mejor para practicar el tenis ya que no hace tanto calor y está más fresco el campo. Muchos de los demás deportistas empiezan una o dos horas antes y por lo tanto terminan mucho antes que yo.

Eran alrededor de las 6:30 y mi entrenador no llegaba. Estaba a punto de retirarme hasta que por fin llego. Se disculpo diciéndome que tenía unos "asuntitos" pendientes que arreglar.

A pesar de tener alrededor de 35 años, mi entrenador parecía con menos de 30. Con cabello bronce, ojos verdes matadores y una hermosa sonrisa, el era la excusa perfecta para que la mayoría de las estudiantes se anotaran en Tenis, aunque él era muy estricto y si no cumplían con los requisitos físicos, inmediatamente estaban fuera.

Me puso a calentar antes de empezar y a dar una vuelta a la milla para evitar algún calambre. Cuando por fin estaba lista tome mi raqueta y comencé a practicar mis saques. Algunos salían muy flojos y otros bien, pero a mi entrenador no le parecían buenos; así que me obligaba a realizar como 100 tiros hasta que me comenzaran a salir bien.

Últimamente he estado batallando con esto de los saques ya que hace tiempo sufrí un desgarre en el hombro y aun siento resentida esa parte. Aun así dice mi maestro que poco a poco y con el entrenamiento me iré acostumbrando.

Mientras realizaba los saques mi entrenador me observaba detenidamente, cosa que a veces me hace sentir incomoda ya que no me gusta que me observen demasiado. Y más alguien como mi entrenador, un hombre, que a pesar de estar bueno, era mayor. Pero a pesar de eso me ayuda mucho con mi entrenamiento.

Mientras realizaba mis saques mi entrenador se coloco por detrás de mí y sin que me diera cuenta me tomo de un brazo y me dijo.

-"A si como estas, en esta posición es como debes de realizar tus saques. Siempre tomando esta misma postura."

Fue tan de repentino todo esto que no entendí lo que me dijo. Nunca me había puesto una mano encima desde que entreno con él y mucho menos de esa forma tan extraña.

Un poco confundida le dije: -Esta bien- Y seguí con mis saques. Poco a poco fui haciendo saques precisos y mi entrenador me daba su aprobación moviendo su cabeza.

Después de dos horas de realizar puros saques, sentía muy cansados mis brazos y viendo que ya no podía mas mi entrenador me ordeno que parara. – "Al fin…" dije. Y me acerque a la banca donde había dejado mis cosas y comencé a guardar todo en mi maleta.

-"Espera pequeña, a donde crees que vas, aun no terminamos". Me dijo con cara de asombro.

- "¿Es en serio?, pero si ya pasaron dos horas".- le contesté.

-"No importa, hoy no mostraste buen rendimiento, así que tienes que dar 4 vueltas a la milla." –contestó de manera agresiva.

-"Pero entrenador…" – Comencé a replicar pero no me dio tiempo.

-"Sin peros Bella. Entre más te apresures más rápido terminaras." – Rodé los ojos y asentí.

Frustrada y resignada me dirigí a la milla y comencé a recorrerla caminando. Estaba cansada pero aun podía seguir. Al cabo de una hora había recorrido la milla tres veces y ya no aguantaba mis piernas. Mi entrenador estaba platicando con el intendente del gimnasio y de vez en cuando me miraban, como si estuvieran hablando sobre mí.

Decidí no ponerles mucha importancia y salí corriendo a todo lo que podían mis piernas para terminar la última vuelta que me faltaba. Cuando la di por completo, llegue a la meta y rápido me senté. Sentía el palpitar de mis piernas de lo cansada que estaba y así me quede por lo menos 15 minutos.

Cuando por fin dejo de hablar con el intendente, mi entrenador se acercó a mí y me dijo que era todo por hoy, que me fuera a las duchas a refrescarme.

Cuando me quise poner de pie mis piernas no me respondían, las sentía entumecidas. Mi entrenador me dio su mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. –"Ten Bella, toma un poco de agua para que se te refresques un poco."- Me bebí toda la botella de agua de golpe y como pude me recogí mis cosas y me fui caminando al gimnasio de la escuela.

Cuando llegue, el gimnasio estaba vacío, ya todos se habían ido. Así que me dirigí a las bañeras de las chicas y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Por suerte las regaderas estaban solas así que no me preocupe en que alguien me viera, tenía todo el gimnasio y las duchas para mi solita.

Una vez desnuda me mire en uno de los espejos anatómicos que están en la pared de las duchas y pude mirar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi físico no es muy despampanante pero aun así me veo bien con todo lo que me pongo. Mis piernas, gracias al entrenamiento, se ven muy firmes, mi abdomen y mis caderas lucen muy bien y me dan un toque sexy cuando uso blusas ombligueras. Mi cabello es largo y de color castaño lo cual me ayuda a resaltar ya que el color de mi piel es muy pálido. Mis pechos nos son muy grandes, son de talla normal y cuando me pongo blusas con escote se ven muy bien.

Ya después de mucho mirarme me metí a una de las tantas regaderas y deje que el agua fría me mojara completita. Era deliciosa me quede un buen tiempo disfrutando del agua hasta que comencé a enjabonarme mis hombros, mis pechitos, mi abdomen, mis pompis, etc.

De repente la luces se apagaron y me di cuenta que ya era tarde y de seguro habían cerrado el gimnasio. Aun así no le tome mucha importancia, ya que no es la primera vez que lo cierran estando yo adentro. Así que seguí disfrutando de mi baño. Como estaba a oscuras, batalle para agarrar el shampoo y cuando por fin lo agarre, coloque un poco en mi cabello y comencé a masajearlo.

De pronto escuche que la puerta del baño se cerró y me quede quieta tratando de escuchar a alguien. Al no escuchar nada pregunte: -"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Pero nadie me contesto. Y de repente siento que alguien me toma por detrás y me avienta contra la pared.

El golpe que recibí fue muy fuerte y caí aturdida en el piso de la bañera. El agua de la regadera continua cayendo sobre mí y siento que mi cabeza da muchas vueltas. En ese instante siento que me toman de los muslos y me abren las piernas. Instantáneamente siento pequeños piquete en mi sexo y como algo viscoso me penetra. Cuando por fin me recupero del golpe, trato de quitármelo de encima pero es inútil, se encuentra aferrado a mi sexo. Desesperada empiezo a gritar como loca: -¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! Pero de seguro nadie me escucha.

Como último, busco en la oscuridad la botella de shampoo hasta que la encuentro, la tomo y le doy con todas mis fuerzas a lo que parece la cabeza de alguien. De repente se separa y deja escapar un quejido de dolor.

Al parecer es un hombre y ya mayor por el sonido de su voz. Como puedo, me alejo de él arrastrándome por el piso del baño y cuando trato de ponerme de pie mis piernas no me responden, de pronto me siento débil y mas cansada de lo que ya estaba.

Después de batallar un poco, logro ponerme de pie y trato de correr hacia la puerta pero desafortunadamente piso el jabón con el que me estaba bañando y caigo de nalgas. El golpe me dolió bastante y para empeorar me lastime. De pronto siento que me toman del brazo: "-ya te tengo pendeja, ahora si no te me vas-". Y me arrastra hasta la regadera abierta. Igual que hace unos instantes, me abre de piernas y sigue chupándome mi sexo.

-"¿Qué hace? Déjeme ir por favor!"- Le ruego al desconocido. Pero no me responde. Desesperada trato de luchar, pero ando muy cansada para hacerlo. Siento como su lengua recorre cada parte de mi sexo, los pequeños piquetes que siento en mi conchita se deben a la barba del hombre. De repente escucho que dice: -"Queb… ricab… conchita tienes… Bells!

Me quedo quieta al escuchar mi nombre y por el sonido de su voz me doy cuenta de que es alguien a quien conozco. Se trata de mi entrenador.

-"Entrenador ¿es usted?"- Le pregunté chillando.

-"Hasta que por fin te das cuenta preciosa."

-"¿Pero por qué entrenador, por qué hace esto?"- Respondí sollozando.

-"¿Por qué? Porque estás bien rica mi amor. Mira que ser tu entrenador no es fácil teniendo a tremenda alumna rica como tú"-. Dicho eso siguió haciendo cosas con mi conchita.

-NOO! Por favor, deje de hacerme eso! Le rogaba desesperada. Pero por más que le rogaba seguía recorriendo mi conchita con su lengua. Al hacerlo sentía unos pequeños espasmos que salían de mi conchita. Nunca antes alguien me había hecho eso y mucho menos había tenido relaciones con alguien.

-"Que rica sabes Bella. Es justo como me la imaginaba: suave, delicada, bien formada y sobre todo depiladita. Me encantas. Eres una putita hecha y derecha-." Contestó.

De pronto comenzó a darme ligeras mordidas en mis labios vaginales lo que ocasiono que la intensidad de los espasmos aumentaran y cada vez que me mordía mas fuerte de lo normal dejaba escapar un leve gemido.

A pesar de estar siendo tratada de esa forma mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esos estímulos de forma positiva. No quiero decir que me guste lo que me hace pero no puedo evitar sentir rico y excitarme.

Al escuchar mis gemidos mi entrenador dejo de morderme y se separo de mí. –"bueno, al parecer ya logre que te excitaras un poco preciosa. Ahora sigue mi parte favorita de ti. Tus tetas"- Respondió con una voz ronca.

Dicho eso se recostó encima de mí y sentí como sus manos apretaban mis pechos. –"Ahh! NOO! Que… hacee…"

-"Mmmm, que delicia de tetas tienes Isabella, redonditas, grandecitas, mmmm… es lo que más nos encanta de ti. No solo a mi me agrada verte, también al juez de todos tus partidos de tenis. Nos encanta ver como botan tus tetitas mientras corres de un lado a otro para pegarle a la pelota. Eres nuestra putita mi amor." – Dijo mientras soltaba una silenciosa risa.

Y sin decir más, comenzó a pellizcar y a chupar mis tetas. En este punto me di cuenta que si mi vagina era sensible, mis pechos son ultra sensible a su legua. Rápidamente comencé a gemir por el placer que ocasionaba su lengua y sus pellizcos en mis pezones-

-"uuuummmm…. Ahhhh! Mmmmmmm… ah.. ahh…- eh inmediatamente comencé a sentirme como nunca me había sentido. Para mí era desagradable estar en esta situación, pero para mi cuerpo era la gloria.

-Eso es putita, gime, gime que me encanta escucharte…- Dejo de chuparme uno de mis pechos y ahora con su otra mano empezó a masajearme mis pechitos.

Se sentía muy rico, nunca había sentido estas sensaciones solamente había escuchado de ellas por mis amigas, que a veces contaban sus experiencias con sus novios. Aun que la única diferencia es que ellas si lo disfrutaron mientras que yo no lo disfruto como ellas.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que todas esas sensaciones me invadieran, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero era inevitable concentrarme con todo esto.

-"putita, que rico es sentirte y escucharte. De seguro todos lo que te han cogido te han de haber disfrutado muy bien. O dime ¿Aun eres virgen?" – Preguntó mientras yo aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

-"Bueno. Entonces será a mi modo-. Sin decir más dejo de masajear mis pechos y se dirigió hacia mis piernas. Sin batallar me las abrió y me dijo: -"¿Cuantos dedos te entraran si no eres virgen? ¿3? O 4 si has cogido mucho"-. De pronto sentí que me tocaba mi sexo y me la aplastaba con sus dedos, como si estuviera calculando que tantos dedos me entrarían.

De Pronto sentí que poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos en mi centro e instantáneamente deje escapar un grito de dolor. Nunca pensé que me fuera a doler e instantáneamente comencé a retorcerme en el piso mientras él continuaba introduciendo lentamente sus dedos.

-"No puede ser preciosa, solo te eh metido dos dedos y ya estas llorando. Qué suerte la mía que aun seas virgen. Pero afortunadamente esta noche dejaras de ser virgen. Pero antes quiero ponerte bien caliente para no lastimarte con mi polla"-.

Mi entrenador comenzó a chuparme mis tetas de nuevo mientras que con sus dedos tocaba la parte interna de mi sexo. –"ummmm… ahhh… ahhh…"- me limitaba a decir. No podía pedir ayuda y las palabras no me salían. Únicamente leves gemidos. Comencé a moverme más y más, al parecer mis fuerzas estaban volviendo.

-"Preciosa. Veo que el efecto de mi sedante está pasando. Mmmm que ricas tetas mami. Pero no importa a estas alturas ya eres mía."-

-"¿Que sedante? ¿A qué te refieres?"- Dije por fin.

-"La botella de agua que te ofrecí hace rato, era agua con sedante que le introduje antes de llegar a la práctica. Por eso te sentías tan cansada y débil".- Contestó riendo.

Me sentí tan estúpida por haber caído en su trampa que no sabía si enojarme o llorar. Todo este tiempo había confiado en él y resulto ser alguien tan depravado. Con mis manos lo empuje y me lo quite de encima.

Cuando ya me encontraba de pie, por la desesperación y el miedo no podía moverme, aparte no sabía hacia donde estaba la salida, sin embargo, cuando por fin estaba a punto de correr mi entrenador me tomo de las piernas y me empujó hacia la esquina de la pared de la bañera. En eso iba a asestarle una patada cuando de pronto me levanta mi pierna derecha y comienzo a sentir los piquetes de su barba y como su lengua se abre paso por mi sexo.

Trato de zafarme pero me es imposible, las sensaciones comienzan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo ocasionando que se entregue poco a poco al placer que me brinda su lengua. A los pocos segundos dejo de forcejear y mi cuerpo se entrega completamente al placer del momento. Cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome la peor mujer del mundo por permitir que un viejo como mi entrenador me haga este tipo de cosas y mi mente se queda en blanco.

Su lengua se movía con mayor libertad que antes (quizás por el hecho de que ahora mi centro está más expuesto) su intensidad y rapidez también aumentan ocasionando que me excite a los pocos minutos. Comencé a gemir más fuerte que antes, poco a poco permití que mi entrenador supiera que me estaba excitando. Al escucharme, mi entrenador apretó más sus labios en mi centro y comenzó a chupármela con más intensidad. Solté un gemido que sonó más como a un chillido.

De pronto, mi entrenador dejó trabajar en mi centro, abrí los ojos y me dijo: -"Ya estas lista putita hora de meterte mi verga"- se incorporó y se pegó a mi cuerpo, después de eso siento algo en la entrada de mi feminidad y sin ningún aviso entró por ella ocasionándome un dolor agudo.

-"AHHHHH! Nooooo! Por favooor!" Comienzo a gritar y como respuesta recibo una embestida de mi entrenador haciendo que su verga entre más en mí.

-"Bella que rica estas, tan apretada, tan deliciosa. Mi polla puede sentir lo caliente que esta por dentro"-. Y de pronto siento otra embestida.

Siento que me parte a la mitad, ya no puedo aguantar su paquete dentro de mí, pero aun así el sigue embistiéndome mas y mas.

-"No te preocupes preciosa, una última embestida y dejaras de ser virgen, te dolerá hasta el alma pero a los pocos minutos comenzaras a disfrutar como una perra"-. Y sin decir más me embiste más fuerte que antes. Siento un dolor desgarrador, pero esta vez no grito fuerte solo doy un grito ahogado. De pronto dentro de mi conchita siento que algo caliente comienza a escurrir por ella hasta salir y seguir su recorrido por mis piernas.

-"No te asustes perrita, es solo sangre, ahora relájate que viene lo bueno"-. De pronto pasa uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi rodilla y después su otro brazo por detrás de mí otra rodilla, me alza un poco y me empuja más contra la pared.

-"Esta posición me encanta amor, te entrara fácil y disfrutaras bien rico"-. A pesar de que hablaba no lograba entender nada de lo que decía, estaba entumecida por el dolor hasta que volvieron las embestidas.

Cuando volví en sí, me di cuenta que me estaba cargando mientras me penetraba, el dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo y el placer aumentando. A los pocos minutos ya estaba más excitada que antes.

Con cada embestida que me daba dejaba escapar un gemido.

-"Eso Bella gime preciosa gime, dime que te gusta que te coja de esta forma. Ya sabía yo que una pendeja como tú le encantaría que se la cogieran de esta forma"-. Me estaba entregando poco a poco al placer y poco a poco deje de resistirme. Sentía como su verga entraba con cada embestida y con ellos los espasmos en mí aumentaban cada vez mas.

De pronto mi entrenador comenzó a gemir muy fuerte y enseguida sentí que algo caliente me llenaba el interior de mi conchita.

No podía creerlo, se estaba corriendo dentro de mí y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía como su verga se ponía muy dura con cada chorro de semen que salía disparado hasta que poco a poco dejo de embestirme y su polla se fue poniendo flácida.

Me recostó en el piso y él se dejo caer a un lado de mí. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo conmigo. –"Uff preciosa, hiciste que me cansara… a pesar de que eras virgen me tomo algo de trabajo hacer que te calentaras. Lástima que no te corriste, me hubiera gustado poder sentirte mientras te orgasemeabas de felicidad".- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin embargo yo no le ponía atención, tenía la mirada perdida, me dolía mucho mi centro y además estaba preocupada por quedar embarazada por un tipo como él. Al ver mi entrenador que no le contestaba se puso de pie y me dijo. –"gracias putita, me hiciste pasar la mejor noche en mucho tiempo, sentir tus tetitas y tu conchita fue lo mejor. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo. Si otro día quieres mas solo avísame y te parto hasta que llores de placer"-. Cuando estaba a punto de irse me dijo. –"y recuerda no le digas a nadie lo que paso aquí, sería una lástima que perdieras tu beca de estudios"-. Añadió despidiéndose.

Y sin decir más salió del baño. Me quede un rato recostada en el piso mientras el agua de la regadera continuaba mojándome. Cuando por fin me di cuenta que todo había pasado sentía un leve dolor en mi vagina. Me lleve mi mano hasta mi sexo y toque levemente con mis dedos la parte externa de mis labios vaginales. Pude sentir algo viscoso y caliente. Pensé –"de seguro es el esperma de mi entrenador"-. Frote con mi pulgar la yema de mis dedos que estuvieron en contacto con el semen y rápidamente se formo una bolita viscosa y pegajosa. Me dio tanto asco que rápidamente me lave la mano con el agua de la regadera.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido si no quería quedar embarazada. Así que hice lo que mi entrenador me hizo hace unos momentos. Metí dos de mis dedos en mi conchita y saque un poco de semen que me había quedado dentro. Cuando lo hice sentí un dolor agudo acompañado con un espasmo de placer. Al parecer mi vagina aun se encontraba resentida por la penetración. Cuando saque mis dedos del interior de mi sexo, pude sentir que estaban cubiertos por más semen. Fue algo desagradable sentir la viscosidad de su semen pero no había otra manera más que esa.

Volví a limpiarme los dedos y lentamente fui introduciéndolos en mí. Esta vez sentí mas placer que dolor y los introduje hasta que estuvieron completamente dentro de mí. Podía sentir en ellos el calor y la gran cantidad de semen que descargo dentro de mí. Instintivamente moví mis dedos como si estuviera escarbando y lo que sentí fue un espasmo muy intenso tanto así que deje escapar un gemido que se escucho en todo el baño.

Lentamente fui sacando mis dedos de mi interior. Cuando lo hice pude notar un olor muy fuerte a cloro y sentía como el esperma escurría por mis dedos. Acerque un poco mis dedos a mi nariz y efectivamente era el semen el que olía así. De pronto un poco cayó sobre mis labios y pude sentir su viscosidad en ellos. Rápidamente escupí y me limpie con la otra mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de limpiar mis dedos algo dentro de mi cabeza decía –"pruébalo, a ver a que sabe."- Me quede un momento quieta, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. –"Pruébalo quizás sepa rico"-. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando y esboce una sonrisa de incrédula. Y de pronto otra vez. –"Vamos tu sabes que lo quieres probar"… "Tienes curiosidad"… "Además nadie se sabrá que lo probaste".-

Lentamente fui acercando mis dedos hasta mi boca y cuando por fin llegaron hasta la entrada, cerré mis ojos y me lo lleve adentro mi boca. Los chupaba lentamente y con mi lengua les quitaba un poco de semen a mis dedos. Podía sentir lo espeso que era en mi lengua y mis dientes, su consistencia era similar a cuando pruebas miel pero su sabor era algo salado. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lo trague y ahí cambio todo, cuando pasaba por mi garganta su sabor cambio a algo más amargo y podía sentir como se adhería a las paredes de mi garganta. Rápidamente comete a toser y comencé a dar arcadas. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y lo que hice después fue tomar un poco de agua para que pasara completo.

Después de calmarme un poco continúe sacando poco a poco los restos de semen dentro de mí. Sin embargo las sensaciones que experimente momentos atrás con mi entrenador comenzaron a volver. Gemía sin reprimirme. De todos modos estaba sola. Mis dedos entraban y salían de mi conchita rápidamente, incluso después de haber retirado todo el semen dentro de mí. La sensación era deliciosa y los espasmos hacían que se me erizara la piel y mis pezones.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a excitarme mucho más. Mis dedos me penetraban a gran velocidad y con mi otra mano comencé a tocarme los pezones con la yema de los dedos. Y de pronto comencé a sentir lo que llaman un orgasmo. Sentía como los espasmos hacían que todo mi cuerpo temblara de placer. Mis gemidos resonaban en todo el baño, si hubiera alguien en el gimnasio de seguro me habría escuchado. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan placentero en mi vida y lo mejor fue que yo misma lo ocasione.

Cuando por fin paso todo. Saque mis deditos, que aun se encontraban dentro de mi y pude notar que algo viscoso escurría de ellos. Al principio creí que era semen pero en realidad se trataba de otra sustancia y al parecer era mía.

Como pude me puse de pie y me limpie completamente de nuevo. Aun a oscuras encontré mi toalla y mi ropa y me cambie de inmediato. Cuando mire el reloj eran las once de la noche. Por suerte a esa hora salían los encargados de la intendencia en la escuela y un autobús los recogía para llevarlos a la ciudad. Como salí del gimnasio y me dirigí a tomar el autobús.


End file.
